


Nothing Like Kept Promises (DEREK MORGAN)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Criminal Minds, Criminal Minds RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: requested by anonymous:Derek Morgan/reader where the reader has a lot of bombs on their body, like a bomb vest/collar. The bomb squad can’t do anything, so Derek only has a few minutes to talk to the reader, but he doesn’t get away in time, so both Derek and the reader die. Angsty and shocked BAU team?i changed a lot of this because ow?? pain?? -elword count: 291warnings: violence, anxiety, gun shots





	

You stood, hand clenched around the dead man’s switch, and stared at Derek.

He was your rock and probably the only thing keeping your thumb pressed onto the button. He was talking to you but you couldn’t hear him, shaking your head as you cried.

“Derek, leave.” You begged, “You know how this is going to end. You can’t help me hold this down, no matter what, because he’ll see you.”

“Who?”  
  
“I don’t know!” You wailed, tossing your head back, “But he’ll shoot you, Derek. That’s what he told me.” But Derek didn’t believe you. You barely believed you- how could he shoot Derek if he got too close? Without speaking Derek tested the theory and stepped toward you but as soon as he stepped in front of the window a bullet found it’s way just in front of his toe. “Get back!”

Derek stepped back and slipped one hand into his pocket, “We’ll figure this out, I promise.” But you shook your head, tears rolling down your cheeks.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, baby.” You whimpered, “I love you, but we both know I’m not getting out of this.” His phone vibrated and you cursed as your hand began to ache. “I can’t hold on much longer, baby, you need to go.” Derek barely moved to look at his phone but then he launched himself across the room and no guns went off.

His hand wrapped around your and his other hand went around your waist to hold you up as you wailed. You felt safe, even though you still had live explosives on you, with Derek. You loved him and he loved you and he was going to keep you safe.

“I promised we’d figure this out.”


End file.
